Reunited
by LukeXHuroki
Summary: Menma was found to have survived and comes to Konoha to vist Naruto. Smut, lots of smut. M for a little hard core Yaoi and smexing. NaruMen NarutoXMenma


**I'm flipping out! Pama, I love you so much right now! **

**I was sad that Menma, my favorite filler arc character, wasn't on the list of Naruto characters. So Pama sent a message to the fan fiction staff and they added him! So I'm going to write a one shot for Menma!**

**Please excuse my minor fanboy freak out.**

**Oh and Homugi is my Friends OC I promised to use in one of my stories. Though I don't usually do OCs**

**P.S. I didn't feel like proofreading this so If I made any mistakes please ignore them.**

#

Tenten blinked and turned to the long haired male. "Neji, what's that rumbling?"

Neji starred with Byakugan and answered "I sensing a chain of large explosions accruing upstream from here"

The villagers looked frightened as one exclaimed turning toward the mountain "But if the dam breaks the village with be engulfed in a mud slide!"

Tenten turned to the Hyuuga and muttered softly. "Neji…"

The Hyuuga breathed in calming himself as he starred up at the water beginning to rage down the river. Then a large amount of rock crashed in the way of the mudding water.

"What's happening?" On villager asked. Neji mentally signed in relieve as he explained "It would appear that the mountain exploded and blocked the water flow"

Tenten's eyes widened and asked "Then does that mean the village is safe?"

The long haired male deactivated his Byakugan and nodded. "It does."

**#**

**Several Years later**

"Sakura!" A medical ninja called as several others carried a man inside. The female shinobi quickly ran over from the front desk of the hospital and examined the man.

"Wait a second…" The Haruno somewhat recognized the face of the passed out male.

After she checked his vitals they placed him in one of the rooms. "Seams he passed out from exhaustion"

The Konoichi could swear she'd seen this man before. Then it dawned on her when she looked outside to the stormy clouds.

When Naruto had brought a fallen male in from outside the gate and asked the pink haired girl to treat him.

"Homugi-Chan!" The Hyuuga nurse swiftly entered the room. She bowed and asked softly "Yes, Sakura-Senpai"

"Could you go find Naruto and quick?" The Sub-Branch Hyuuga member bowed again and answered before running off. "Of course, Sakura-Senpai"

#

The Sub-Branch member ran down the street with her Byakugan activated and searched from the Uzumaki. Despite having the Byakugan activated she was going too fast to stop from colliding with a tall, long haired male.

"Oh, excuse me." The girl exclaimed and looked up at the Aggravated looking Neji.

"N-Neji-Sama!" The older and higher branch member raised an eyebrow. "Homugi-San, where were you running in such a hurry?"

The Jounin turned to the small girl. She blinked and gulped faintly before answering. "I was going to retrieve Uzumaki-San, Neji-Sama"

Neji nodded and directed her to the Ichiraku ramen store. "I saw him there a couple of minutes ago."

The girl starred up at the powerful man. She bowed and stuttered rapidly. "Thank you and I apologize again Neji-Sama"

"No problem" The Older male had already begun to walk away as the girl looked up. Homugi shook her head and ran over to the ramen store.

#

"Nee, Sakura-Chan. What's this about I was busy on my forth bowl of ramen." The blonde yelled as he entered the hospital room with the small Homugi behind him.

"Thanks, Homugi-Chan" Sakura said, ignoring the hyperactive male. The girl nodded and left the room. The pink haired girl stood up and had all the medical staff leave the small room. Naruto raised a almost yellow colored eyebrow in confusion.

"Medical staff found this man passed out inside the shopping center." She pointed over to the curtain covered corner of the room and quickly left without letting the Uzumaki question her more.

The blonde signed and walked over; he slowly opened the curtains and looked at the sleeping cream blonde. His pupils seamed to shrink as he felt his air ways close up.

"M-Menma?" The blonde practically ran over to the bed and got a better look at the Blonde that had supposedly died almost four years ago.

"Men…Menma…" The tired looking male squinted through his eyes. The soft purple eyes opened and looked up at the blonde.

Naruto was at a loss for words as he starred at Menma as he sat up slowly. The Konoha shinobi was obviously taller than the tired male.

"N-Naruto? Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. I came to visit." Menma explained with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Menma…Oh god…" Naruto softly grabbed the shorter blonde's face and climbed on to the bed, looking into his eyes as they familiar stinging began behind his sky blue orbs.

"I-I thought you had…" Menma wore a sweet smile as he explained, leaning slightly into the touch. "I was caught in an opening in the rocks. After that the village you helped my save was kind enough to let me stay with them. But I kept wanting to see you again."

"I really believed you were dead…" Naruto placed his forehead on Menma's and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"I figured that" The cream blonde looked up the Uzumaki. The Genin shinobi leaned over the shorter male enough to push him down of the hospital bed. The Uzumaki pressed his lips delicately against Menma's and pushed his body closer to the male under him.

The cream blonde relaxed into the nice, soft kiss and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, lifting himself closer to the taller blonde. The Konoha Shinobi's scents filled Menma's head as well as the slightly salty tongue that slowly slid into his mouth. The cream blonde smiled into the kiss and let the taller male snake a hand up the front of his shirt, brushing of his nipples tenderly.

"Mn…N-Naruto…" Menma's panting voice excited the taller male a little. Naruto gulped and watched as the cream blonde's cheeks blushed a crimson red that looked adorable against his pale skin. The dark blonde pinched the shorter male's nipple gently and watched, aroused, as Menma squirmed somewhat making the color of the blush rise.

"Naru…ah…Naruto…" Menma tightened his grip of Naruto's neck and panted heavily. The darker blonde quickly placed his lips on the shorter male's and dove his tongue in tasting every inch of the cream blonde's mouth.

Naruto broke the quick kiss and attacked the pale neck, sucking and running his tongue along the flexed muscles. Menma begun to make sweet sounds and moans as the Genin started to remove the clothing from the two of them.

"Have you ever done something like this?" Naruto asked kissing the area under Menma's ear. His fingers massaged the soft flesh of the cream blonde's thighs. The shorter male shook his head and asked through his panting as a small smile showed on his lips. "H-Have you?"

"No" Naruto chuckled and was please at knowing he would be Menma's first. A small thought entered the darker blonde's mind. He had nothing to prepare the smaller male with.

He gulped slightly as he lowered hand to Menma's entrance and place a single finger in. the ring of muscles contracted around the digit as it moved softly back and forth. Naruto felt the twitch of Menma's legs and waist. His gasps and other lust filled sounds excited the Uzumaki more.

"Ah!" The slight move of the darker blondes finger tip cause the smaller male to close his legs around Naruto's waist. The Genin blinked and wondered what he'd done. He pushed his finger over the spot again and watched as Menma's adorable soft yelp rose from his chest. The shorter blonde turned his head on the pillow and panted.

Naruto slowly entered another finger and watched as Menma's back coiled and the blush seemed to cover his entire face. The Uzumaki moved the digits in a slight succors motion until the cream blonde's muscle relaxed a little.

Starling the Shinobi, Menma sat up. Naruto removed his fingers and watched as the pale male placed his finger on his hard shaft. The Uzumaki's breath hitched as Menma brought his mouth against Little Naru. The blonde shinobi felt the soft ecstasy fly up his back and the smaller male moved his lips, running his tongue against Naruto's erection slowly.

"Menma…" The shorter Blonde moved to the tip and licked over it, placing it past his soft pink lips. Naruto groaned in pleasure as Menma moved his head down as far as he could and sucked delicately moving his mouth.

"Menma" The cream blonde leaned up, releasing Little Naru and placed a hand on Naruto's quick beating chest. The Uzumaki moved in and pressed his tongue into Menma's mouth and kissed him gently. Breaking the sweet kind Naruto placed his arms around Menma

"Hn…Are you ready?" The Genin asked as the smaller male climbed into his lap, pressing against the hard little Naru. Menma's blush remained and he nodded and panted softly, moving so he was sitting over the Shinobi's shaft. "Go A-Ahead…"

Naruto place his hands on the shorter blonde's waist and pushed his erection into His tight ring of muscle.

Menma's breath cracked as he yelped and gasped. The burned was bearable but was still pretty painful. Naruto moved the smaller male's hips until he was completely inside and he placed his forhead on Menma's chest.

"I'm sorry, it hurts, right?" The Uzumaki looked up at his cute little uke and felt the different twitches that were happening all over the cream blonde's body.

"M…M-Move….mn" The shaken breath came out quiet and Menma moved his hips up slightly. Naruto nodded gripped the shorter male's hips; he lifted the cream blonde and let him drop slowly, careful not to tear anything.

"N-Naruto…Ah!" Menma's sweet sounds just made Naruto even hornier. The cream blonde surprised the taller male again as he pushed the Uzumaki on to his back and panted heavily.

"M-Menma?" The smaller male gasped and moaned very quietly as he moved himself up and down on Naruto's shaft. The Uzumaki watched as Menma rode his erection as well as blushing a little from the sight of the shorter blonde.

Menma felt the rush of pleasure as Naruto reached deep inside of him, he was sure what it was but he knew it felt good. He moved harder against Little Naru and began to move faster.

Naruto watched the teary eyes of the cream blonde close in bliss and how his hair bounced loosely with the movement of the rest of his body.

"N-Naruto…Hn…Ah" Menma moaned as he looked down at the darker blonde and felt the tightening of his lower gut. "na-naruto…"

"Don't worry, I'll make you come" Naruto cooed as he sat up and gripped Menma's hips once again. He pushed down forcefully and watched as the cream blonde screamed in pleasure. Naruto groaned as the smaller male wrapped his arms around his neck and let his cute sexy sounds out of his lungs.

The Uzumaki felt the ring of muscle contract several times before Menma slipped over onto their stomach. The entrance hugged little Naru agonizingly tight.

"Menma" Naruto moaned into the cream blonde's ear as he released inside the ring of muscle. Menma gasped at the sudden rush of warm liquid and let his leg intertwine with Naruto's.

The next minute was spent panting and trying to calm their heart rates down.

Naruto gulped and caught his breath, his lifted Menma's waist off him and pushed them both over.

"N-Naruto" The cream blonde kissed the Konoha shinobi softly and laid his head against the pillow. Naruto smiled as he kissed the shorter male's cheeks and laid down next to Menma, who quickly snuggled against his chest. The Uzumaki grabbed the thin blanket and placed it over the both of them.

#

"You hit yourself with the door?" Homugi asked as she was trying to stop the blood pouring out of Sakura's nose. "Yeah, I went to open it and banged myself. I feel kind of stupid, haha"

The pink haired girl lied quickly; she hadn't meant to spy of the two males. She was just going to check up on them.

"AH! Neji-Sama, what are you doing here?" Homugi blinked and looked at the older Hyuuga coming from the hall way. Tenten was walking next to him, covering her nose and blushing.

"Oh…Homugi-San…we were coming to see an old friend that we heard return but…Tenten she…He herself with the door and got a nosebleed." Neji made up the last part quickly. Sakura smirked at Tenten and the girl returned the look. Homugi raised an eyebrow and asked Sakura suspiciously. "Doesn't that seem to be happening a lot today, Sakura-Senpai?"

#

**Please review **


End file.
